As the Sun Rises
by KingRabbit
Summary: The final battle is over and the Order didn't come out on top. Now they must protect whats left of the human race while preparing for one more fight, even if it does kill them. Full summery inside yullen, lavilena, character death
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: the war is over but the side that won wasn't the Order. Five years have past and in the aftermath of that final battle, in the ruins of civilizations once proud cities, the few exorcists and scientists still alive struggle to continue living while trying to protect whats left of humanity that has lsted through the worlds destruction. While trying to survive, they search for ways to defeat the Earl and his Noah in one last suicide attempt to continue. But the one thing, or person rather, that could have even the slightest hopes of winning, has long since disppeared...**

**Ok so this idea has been going around in my head for a while now after seeing that almost all the stories had centered around the Order winning. ****So then I'm all like, well, what if they didn't? what would they do then. And thus this child was born.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (boyxboy) content, eventual lemons, depression, Allen's _good_ loving uncle the amazing fouteenth (yes I made him good in this one cuz I wuvs him so much), and other things that I can't think of right now. So, as I'm sure you know, if ya don't like, THEN DON'T READ. Simple. As. That. so, you know the drill. It also contains yullen, lavilena (because although I prefer Lucky, it just wouldn't fit into this story. I know i sad too) and a bunch of other stuff that comes about when the world ends.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, uh, I *twitch* own it all. Yup. you read that right. *sigh* you caught me. I own the play but the actors are not mine unfortunately. maybe one day but the chances of that a zero to -300% so...**

***Cough* anyway... enjoy?**

**Chapter one: As the Sun Rises on a Blood Soaked Battlefield (part 1)**

Allen blinked the rain-sweat mixture from his eyes as he sloshed across the muddy/dirty street and slipped silently into an empty building, his eyes darting around looking for danger, his breathing slightly laboured. When he deemed it safe, the young exorcist trudged down the hall and into the home in search of a kitchen, wet footsteps being left in his wake. He raided the cupboards for anything to eat. Turning on the tap, he let the water run for a while before lowering his mouth to it and drinking the clear liquid, letting it run down his dry throat. He pulled back, choking slightly before wiping his chin of the drips. Turning the tap back off, he examined the meagre amount of food he'd found.

There was enough for two people. It wouldn't get him far but maybe it'd be just enough to get him back to camp. He ate was he could before Timcanpy demanded a share. Puffing out his cheeks in a pout, he reluctantly complied.

When they were fed and slightly rested, they left the abandoned house. Eyes constantly scanning for the enemy, he made his way up the street, keeping close to the buildings. Though it had rained/snowed just moments before, the sky was already beginning to open up, revealing a multitude of colours as the sun began to set.

Allen frowned. He hated fighting in the dark, especially on a night of a new moon when it was darkest. It was just _too_ dark, and though he could pinpoint the Akuma just fine thanks to his left eye, he was the _only_ one who could. They had lost a lot of good people because they couldn't figure out the Akuma's location before it was too late. A lot of good people who didn't deserve to die in pain the way they had.

Movement drew his attention to the end of the street. He stopped, hiding in the shadowed alley between two houses, about fifty feet from the figure. His eye wasn't reacting so he knew it wasn't an Akuma, but that didn't count out the Noah. Squinting harshly, he vaguely made out the black and red exorcist coat and long dark hair.

Kanda. At his side was Mugen.

He'd caught Allen's movement when he had hid, and was now making his way over to him, eyes narrowed and the usual scowl on his face, his movements holding the gracefulness he always had. As the swordsman got closer, Allen saw that his eyes were narrowed, and like his own, were constantly moving and watching the area around him. He stepped out of the alley and walked to meet him halfway. Though they each new the other was who he appeared to be, they were still tense and completely alert. Who wouldn't be in what they knew could be the last battle in a century old Holy War?

"Its disturbing how empty and silent a town can be after an evacuation." The white haired teen said once they stood in front of each other. Tim fluttered over to Kanda and landed on his head. The older teen hummed in response, poking the golden golem before saying: "That's the point, bean sprout."

"It's 'Allen', BaKanda!" Allen snapped in reply.

"Whatever, Moyashi"

"Jerk it's only the two of us so use my-!" His sentence was abruptly cut off when the older exorcists' lips crashed against his own. A bright blush filled his face and at first he was somewhat shocked, then he relaxed into it and began to respond, deepening the kiss. What could he say? When you go from moment to moment not knowing when it will be your last, you begin rethinking your priorities.

And Kanda went to the top of his list.

After a few minutes they parted, both wide-eyed and breathing hard.

"Shut up, _Aren_." Kanda muttered casting a quick glance around them before returning it to his Moyashi. Allen pouted, something he knew worked miracles against the normally cold man he called a lover. And Kanda couldn't really deny it either as he looked away with a sigh and muttered about bean sprouts being to cute for his own good. Allen grinned triumphantly before tugging on the sometimes-black-sometimes-navy strands, effectively getting the others' attention. Kanda gave him a questioning look.

"Don't you think we should head back to camp?" Allen asked.

"Why?"

"'Cause we should and I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry, _Aren_."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Because it's not always food you're hungry for, Moyashi."

A dark blush crept up Allen's neck and filled his face, and he tried to will it away, failing miserable. Allen suddenly found his hair being ruffled affectionately by the other. Kanda gave a chuckle that caused his stomach to warm and do summersaults. Once they were settled, Kanda smirked before saying: "Let's go then."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Camp had been attacked. They'd known right away from the smoke and damaged tents. The air was somber and so tense it was suffocating. The silence was unsettling. Faces were downcast and streaked with tears, eyes tight and filled with sadness and horror.

Silver met cobalt momentarily before the two exorcists quickly made their way to the command tent, both dreading what they knew would be waiting.

The sky was dark, lightly overcast with soft lights from the stars twinkling where clouds did not cover. They're light not strong enough to illuminate like the moon or sun. A chilly breeze was blowing, causing the many fires and torches to dance, sending odd shadows into areas where the last of the fleeting light failed to reach. Small dusting of snow melted in the heat from the flames and soften the slowly freezing mud, making the exorcists progress slow, their feet sinking in and leaving a new set of prints in the earth.

The command tent was identified by its dark red colour and overall size. It was actually more of a pavilion than a tent.

Pushing the heavy flaps open, Allen and Kanda stepped in, Tim fluttering above them for a while before taking his usual place on Allen's head, burrowing into the white locks. Kamoui, Revelier, Link (who had been called off his duty as Allen's stalker when it was determined he was needed elsewhere much to Allen and Kanda's utter joy), Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, the remaining Generals (they were down to Tiedoll, Klaud, and Zokalo), and Reever were already there. Lenalee was crying in her brothers arms, while her brothers' face was scrunched up in his attempt to keep from joining her. Miranda was also crying, though no one was sure she knew that she was. Everyone just looked somber, some fighting back their own tears. Everyone in the tent looked utterly exhausted, though that was no surprise.

They all looked over when Allen and Kanda entered relief evident on all their faces. Lavi tried to give them a sad smile but it crumbled before he could do more than twitch his lips. Lenalee ran over to them and threw her arms around them both, clutching the back of their jackets and forcing them together. They didn't complain, only because they knew she needed them. Both felt wet drops start to fall onto their jackets as she cried.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked quietly, Timcanpy gently patting her head with his wing. She sniffed and started listing off a series of names of everyone they had lost in the attack that took place while the two were away. The list was extensive and more than once Lenalee had to stop, take a breath, choke back a sob, and then finally continue. Name after name and both males were only mildly surprised that the girl knew everyone who had been killed. They were her family after all. Most wouldn't have bothered to even try remembering them all. More than anything, they were shocked by one name in particular that Lenalee said.

They had lost an exorcist. Though there arms were itchy from Lenalee's tears, they just couldn't bring themselves to deny the girl her obviously much needed comfort, each wrapping one arm around her in some attempt of comfort. She sobbed harder. No one spoke and after a while, Kamoui peeled the girl off the two exorcists. The buried her face in her brothers chest, sobs coming even harder now. It was obvious she was trying to catch hold of her feeling but she seemed to be having some difficulty with it. When she finally had herself under control, they all reluctantly turned to a map and began strategizing.

After a few hours of going around in circles, they decided to break, everyone too tired to argue. The funeral was about to begin anyway. Just outside the camp, they cremated fifty-seven finders, twelve scientists, and one exorcist. It turns out that when the camp had been attacked, Lulu Bell had disguised herself as a finder and had gone on a killing spree. Then when Krory tried to stop her, she became Eliade, and in the split-second that he had hesitated, she fatally wounded him. But she didn't get away unscathed either. She had made the mistake of turning her back on Krory and he'd killed her before dying from a wound no one could bandage. At least they thought he killed her. They never found her body and assumed that the other Noah had collected her while they weren't looking.

Aside from Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, and a few others, they all shed tears for their fallen comrades. No one commented when Allen chose to stand beside Kanda, they all thought it was a "break in the weather" for them, when they were really taking comfort from the others' presence. None other than Lavi saw the covert glances they shared. But he'd already just how close they were so he paid it no mind.

They stayed until the last of the embers finally died. It had to have been a few hours past midnight by now. Allen let out the yawn he'd been holding in since he and Kanda had gotten back to camp. He was so tired after everything that had happened. His sight was blurred and he stumbled when he walked up to Lavi and Lenalee with Kanda. They looked just as tired as he felt. Lenalee's face was streaked with dried tears, her eyes red and puffy. She wrapped her arms round his waist and rested her head against his chest. They all knew it was merely a friendly gesture, nothing more. That didn't stop Kanda from getting jealous though. Rubbing her back, Allen rested his chin on her head, trying to comfort the girl. After a few moments and a number of times of almost falling asleep on the spot, he began tugging her toward the tent that he and Kanda shared. According to Central, Kanda was to stay with Allen, something about him being the only one who could get close enough to do anything when the fourteenth started "acting up". Publically they complained but really, neither minded one bit.

They stayed there for a while, sometimes speaking, sometimes not. None of them were really in the mood and soon Allen found himself nodding off. Lenalee had switched from Allen's arms to Lavi's now that they were out of the publics view. Leaning back against Kanda's shoulder where they lay on the bed, it was already past three a.m. and Allen was almost completely asleep when Lenalee suddenly gave a cry of horror. He jumped at the sudden break in silence, sitting up to look at her, Kanda right behind him. He continued to lean against him in there sitting position.

"I just realized something!" She exclaimed. They all looked at her questioningly. "It's Christmas!"

"Lenalee, I don't see how you can be thinking of something like that at a time like this." Allen said, a frown tugging at his lips.

"I know but Allen, it's your birthday!"

It took a few moments for their tired minds to absorb this knowledge, but when they did, Lavi jumped up, accidentally knocking Lenalee forward though aside from enraged huff she said nothing.

"I can't believe we all forgot! Moyashi-chan, your eighteen now!" He exclaimed. Allen pouted at the name "Moyashi" but made no move to correct it. Beside him Kanda scoffed.

"You forgot as well, Kanda." Allen muttered, casting a side-ways glance at him. Kanda looked utterly scandalized. Not really but close enough.

"Did not." He replied; mock hurt leaking into his voice and expression alongside his usual scowl.

"You're just saying that, Yuu-chan" Lavi said, retaking his place behind Lenalee. _Yuu-chan_ sent him a death glare that would make the devil envious. One that read: I'll strangle you in your sleep if you use my first name again. Lavi withered slightly, cowering behind the girl leaning against him.

"Did. Not." Kanda repeated. He quickly stood, causing Allen to fall over with a surprised yelp. Looking up, Allen watched as he dug through his suitcase with an annoyed scowl, though that was his usual expression. The raven-haired exorcists' face slowly darkened as he dug before he suddenly smirked and pulled out box. Seeing Allen watching, he tossed it to him, watching amusedly when Allen struggled to catch the jumpy box.

It was wooden, plain, with a small faded metal latch to hold it closed. The whole thing was about two inches in width, four in height, and another four in length.

"Aww! Yuu-chan got his Moyashi a present!"

Lavi then found himself out cold in Lenalee's lap with several bumps on his head, each on top of the other. Allen sweat dropped before returning his attention to the box. With his heart fluttering slightly, he opened it slowly, a light blush dusted across his cheeks. His eyes widened at the sight within it.

His reaction in one word: Speechless.

Inside the box was a silver pocket watch secured against black velvet. What stolen his breath and made his eyes water, however, was the detailed cover. A swirling lotus was etched into the top in an elaborate display, the petals open and extending to kiss the line where the cover met the bottom. Allen ran a finger gently over the craftsmanship, astounded at its simple yet intricate beauty. Clicking it open, he was greeted licking it open, he was greeted by a hauntingly beautiful melody that resounded around the tent, causing everyone – besides Kanda - to gasp. The skeleton of the watch was visible through the glass face, the bronze roman numerals winking at him in the flickering candlelight.

Lenalee had her hand in front of her mouth, which was set in an 'O', her eyes glistening from the tears she held back. Even Lavi had woken to the sound of the melody, his head rising to show off his wide green eye. It was almost as wide as Allen's were. Almost, but not quite.

Allen let a few drops leak out of his eyes, his face hidden behind his silvery bangs. Kanda waited for his Moyashi to say something, his patience quickly wearing thin.

"Oi, Moya-smph!" Quite unexpectedly, Allen tackled him to the floor, his lips, wet from the tears, locked tightly against the others'. After a few moments, Lenalee and Lavi doing their best to ignore them and give them privacy, he pulled back, a smile etched softly into his face as he gazed happily down at his samurai with shear happiness.

"This is the sappiest thing you've ever done. Thank you." whispered Allen. He pointedly ignored his position against Kanda's hips, his hands on the older ones chest.

Kanda just che'd in reply, a light blush had crept its way across his face and he'd averted his eyes. It was difficult due to the fact that Allen was so close and he had to strain his eyes to find something that wasn't bean sprout.

"If you guys want to start ravishing each other, just let us know. We can leave." chirped Lavi, effectively ruining the moment much to the annoyance of the other three.

Before any of them could reply, Allen's left eye activating, the gear-like monocle twisting over his eye. They all paled at the sight, frozen momentarily before rushing out of the tent, tripping over each other a few times before succeeding. Allen slipped the silver watch into his left pocket, knowing that with these coats it'd be secure. No one else was around, everyone either sleeping or about to be. Only the sentries were awake, but not were near at the moment. Giving Lavi a quick kiss, Lenalee activated her dark boots and left to the command tent to warn everyone.

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi then took off in another direction to where Allen's eye told him was the Akuma, Timcanpy flying after them. Their run was slowed by the slippery mud that was slowly beginning to freeze as the temperature dropped. Even Kanda stumbled occasionally. If it were under different circumstances, Allen would have laughed, thinking Kanda was drunk, before joining in with Lavi as he cracked a joke. But now, even the redhead stayed silent.

By the time the three exorcists reached the edge of camp, the whole camp was completely awake, tension and fear so thick in the air Kanda could cut it with Mugen. Granted he could cut just about anything with that sword of his. Finders were armed with talismans and scientists were sent back to the Order through the Ark. Everyone was on alert as the Akuma slowly became visible with the help of the fires and spotlights. Most were level fours, and those that weren't had merged to become the long-limbed humanoid type Akuma. The ground shook as they walked and the air became heavy with their power mixed in with the Clan of Noah, who stood on a rocky hill. All thirteen of them were there, "wrath" having already found a new host.

**So part two of this is much shorter but it finishes off this part. Then the actual story begins (5 years into the future). So... review? let me know what you think 'K? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why I didn't put this up yesterday with my other story... sigh... ah well... anyway, here's part 2. this was originally supposed to be one chapter, well, prologue actually but I found it was too long so I made it a chapter and a half... anyway enjoy?**

Chapter 2: As the sun rises on a blood soaked battlefield (part 2)

Allen kept his face carefully blank, not quite sure what he was supposed to be feeling. Anger made sense, as did hate, but in some ways so did sorrow and regret. Even the fourteenth didn't want to fight his family to the death, at least not like this, not here. For some reason, a death match felt like it should be more private, especially between family members. And Allen didn't want to fight Tyki and Rhode either. He'd gotten to know them during one of his missions when they played a few rounds of poker. They'd come to a stalemate and the winner would be the one who got the innocence. A game Allen was proud to say he'd won without the aid of his "skills". Much. Maybe a few hands. The point being he kind of/maybe/sort of started to like them as friends, if he could call them that. He still wanted to strangle them at times but then again, who isn't like that? Kanda's his lover and he still has the urge to kill him. He knew he didn't necessarily need to fight them, but he didn't want any of the other exorcists to fight them either. Especially Kanda. Either the Noah's would hurt the exorcists or vice versa. And if they didn't fight them then the finders would suffer.

So really, regret and sadness had just as much to be there as the anger and hate over the whole thing did.

He met all of their eyes and they knew the fourteenth was there in that gaze as well. They were all completely expressionless, keeping all emotion away. His eyes came to rest on the Earl. _His_ eyes were bottomless pits in which a dark cruelty could be seen alongside unfathomable hate. Allen shuddered slightly, some nameless emotion flittering across him before vanishing as quickly as it came. One could be swallowed up in those eyes if not careful.

The Akuma stopped just outside striking distance. No one moved, no one blinked, and Allen could have sworn no one breathed. He definitely didn't. The air crackled with tension and fear, more from the Orders side than the Noah. They were calm and confident, absolutely sure they'd win this fight. And the chances were that they would, especially with this many Akuma. Everybody was so tense he feared that they'd break before the fight did. As the Akuma's weapons were drawn and aimed at the Order members, Allen's eyes drifted to Kanda's, his hand finding his pocket easily. Running a thumb over the lotus once more, he gave the pocket watch a quick squeeze before turning back to the enemy.

It would all end here on this muddy field under a sky with no moon, the only light being from the small stars, fires, spotlights, and the purple glow from the Akuma's attacks.

The exorcists were proud to say they could now defeat a level four with minimal assistance. So while the Generals fought the Noah, the rest of them focused on the Akuma with the finders. Kanda and Allen naturally stuck together while Lavi, Bookman, and Lenalee fought somewhere to their left. With a quick glance back, Allen saw that Miranda had stayed back and was using her innocence to keep their health stagnant. Much to everyone's relief, no one but a few unfortunate finders received any fatal wounds as the battle progressed. The "yet" hung in the air after the thought passed through someone's mind. It goes without saying they were even more relieved when Marie, Timothy, and Choazii arrive from headquarters. Maybe they had a chance after all.

It took two hours to destroy all the Akuma, and by then the exorcists were drenched in sweat and exhaustion. They only stopped a quick moment to catch their breath before joining the Generals against the Noah. Allen was keeping his distance from Rhode and Tyki, the two Noah doing the same.

Allen was concerned about Lavi. He'd gotten lucky with only barely missing getting his with an Akuma, the bullet whizzing by a few scant inches from his shoulder. After he'd dodged the bullet, Lavi had taken a bad hit to the head that would give him a nasty concussion later. He knew he shouldn't dwell on it but he couldn't stop his worry.

His worry was quickly, and forcefully, shoved to the back of his mind however, in front of him stood the Earl, his sword in hand. Allen raised his own, the reverse of the others'.

"Hello again, Allen Walker." The grinning Earl said.

"Good morning, Earl." Allen replied. And it was only about an hour or so, if that, before the sun began to rise so it counted.

"It appears that all our encounters end here."

"So they do. There's no chance that you'll reconsider ending this foolish war, is there?"

"Just as much as there is that you'll join me as our precious fourteenth."

"So none at all."

"Correct."

And with that, they attacked. Sparks flew as their swords clashed and for some reason, Allen found himself comparing this to his sparring sessions with Kanda. The biggest was the fact that Kanda never actually tried to _kill_ Allen. If he did so by accident, well, that was that. But as he fought with the Earl, he knew he had to be willing to kill. That didn't mean he wasn't repulsed by the idea. However, if Kanda and everyone else's lives depended on it, he'd do it, even if it haunted him for the rest of his life.

Pain exploded on his left side and he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Surging forward while doing his best to ignore the fire in his side, he continued to attack. Swinging his sword, he realized that the Earl had been counting on him cringing away from the look on his face. Now he would end it. The battlefield faded out, the silence broken only by the clashing of the swords though he knew everyone was till fighting, and he saw the quick movements in his peripheral vision. But in this moment, he only watched the Earl as he made his movement to end it.

_Wait, Allen._

Neah stopped Allen.

Allen froze, his sword piercing the Earl enough to draw a single drop of blood. His eyes were wide as he stood powerless to do anything about what happened next.

Bright light filled the air between them, so bright it threatened to burn Allen's eyes but he couldn't look away, even when it began to hurt. A cold crept across his body and every instinct cried for him to flee but he couldn't, his body wasn't responding. He was scared, terrified, at what was happening. Whatever the light was, he knew it wasn't good.

Or was it? Suddenly his stopped screaming for him to run, his heart slowed back to its normal pace, if not slower, and his body warmed considerably. His mind turned sluggish and his eyes began to droop. All he wanted was to close his eyes and sleep. So he did. His body went limp and he began leaning forward.

_Allen, don't give in._

Neah's voice jolted him before he fell, causing him to stumble. He realized his innocence had deactivated and his arm was, well, an arm again.

_Keep fighting it, Allen._ Whispered the fourteenth, the thoughts slow to reach him as the feeling began to return.

"How?" Allen asked aloud, his eyes falling halfway closed. He was so tired and the light was so nice. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a second, he could gather his wits together. After a quick nap, of course. Or a long one. Either was fine with him.

_Find an anchor, Allen. Hurry._

"Why though?"

_You're going to disappear if you don't._

"You mean I'll die, Uncle?"

_Yes. Now find something. Anything will do._

"Like what?" Allen mumbled. He was so tired…

_Something that's of high importance to you._

"Of high importance… Oh!" Reaching into his pocket, he dug for the silver watch. Only to find it gone, his fingers visible through a whole in the bottom where he'd been stabbed.

_Hurry Allen._

"But it's gone!" Panic and despair shot through him as he searched the bloody mud for the silver timepiece. _No, no, no, no, NO!_ Where was it?

_Allen… Don't let go of your heart…_

"Where is it?"

_Allen._

"I have to find it!"

_ALLEN!_

Allen winced at the loud yell the echoed against his skull.

"What?"

_Don't stop fighting, no matter what happens next._

"Why? What's going to happen?"

_I don't know…_

"I'm scared, Uncle."

_I know. Just keep walking. Keep moving forward._ Neah said, wrapping his presence around the scared boy. It helped comfort him some.

By now the light had grown to illuminate everything, so bright it made it almost impossible to locate Kanda's face among the wide-eyed crowd, everyone frozen and scared. When he finally did find him, he met the dark eyes that he loved so much, a sad yet loving smile tugging on his lips. He watched as the panic and fear grew in his eyes, the uncertainty making his heart squeeze painfully. Regret filled him know that he was the cause of his lovers worry. Even as his eyes began shutting, he kept his eyes locked. It was the last thing he saw as his body fell forward; his uncle's presence still wrapped around him like a fluffy blanket as the warm light completely numbed his senses.

Then there was only darkness….

**Yeah, we don't exactly have any info on the 14th so I kinda just went with the flow... sorry if you found it a little OOC. Sometimes when I write it just happens... Well, I tried, thats what counts... right? anway, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. long time no see... ehehehe... ok, so I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I had serious writers block on it. Even now I don't know what I want the plot to be... so, bear with me okay? The next chapter might take just as long as the first. I don't know. depends on whether or not I come up with an interesting enough plot. But thanks for your patience!**

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it's been two years already." Lavi muttered. He stood with his arm around Lenalee, who nodded at his statement. Her hands currently rested on her well-defined lower stomach, Lavi's on her own. She was six months into her pregnancy. Only three to go and then there'd be another rabbit running around. Well, maybe not "running" just yet, but he/she would get to that eventually. Surprisingly, Komui had been the most excited about the news - after he'd stopped trying to kill Lavi that was.

The three of them stood in the field they'd fought for their lives, and humanity's, two years prior. The same field they had failed to win in, exactly two years ago that day.

"Neh, Yuu-chan, what are you looking for?" Lavi asked.

Kanda only grunted in response, much to Lavi's disappointment. The dark haired exorcist had changed after thy day. They all had. But Kanda was the worst. He'd died that morning, his former self evaporating like mist in the dawn light. He was lost to the world. The only one who could even hope to reach him had long since left their lives.

Lavi was pulled from his thoughts by a somewhat triumphant huff from the man in question, who was down on one knee with his hands pushing the caked earth out of his way. From where he stood, he recognized the silver chain immediately. Though completely encased in dirt, the silver pocket watch was still in one piece. He heard Lenalee gasp and she rushed forward to look over Kanda's shoulder, Lavi following.

"How'd you know it was here?" She asked, fingers brushing some of the dirt off. It was slightly rusted but not so far ad it couldn't be fixed.

"He was looking for it before he..." Lavi's words trailed off. Of course he knew that the white-haired exorcist had been searching for it. Lavi remembered the panic in his face as he turned his pocket inside-out trying to find something. Now Lavi knew what that something had been.

His gaze drifted a few feet in front of them. That was the spot _he_ had fought the Earl in. Lavi's heart twisted painfully in his chest as he remembered that night, every detail still wrenchingly fresh in his bookman trained mind. Another detail, another painful twist. As it always was.

Shaking his head to clear the images, he turned back to look at the watch that Kanda was oh so carefully cleaning. He worked as much of the dirt off as he could before clicking it open. Sand grinded in the hinges, more falling in a fine powder.

Kanda wound up the watch and they listened to the melody, all three surprised it still worked, so well at that. The glass face had a long crack across it, the only thing marring the beauty of it's insides. Lavi assumed it was probably from the impact of when it hit the ground. Either that or when he had been stabbed in the side by the Earl. Thigh he had been avenging Krory at the time, he had made sure to keep his eye on his friends. So he'd seen when _he_ had received what should have been a fatal injury. He'd also seen how _he_ had kept attacking despite the wound. And then there was the light.

Some Christmas that turned out to be.

Frowning, he returned to reality. He really did have to stop losing himself in his memories. More specifically, that particular memory. Now he saw the reason Panda had done what he did. Shaking his head again, he did a quick sweep of the landscape before returning his gaze to the pocket watch.

"We should head back soon. It's getting late and I really don't want to be caught out here after dark." Lavi said. He also didn't want Lenalee out after dark - or at all for that matter - but he knew she didn't like him worrying over her. He did anyway, of course.

"That sounds like a good idea. And maybe Maurice can clean that up a little." Lenalee said, straightening up with a wince. She waved off Lavi's concerned look. "Just a sore back from bending too long."

Kanda stood, silent as usual, before leading the way back to their new "home." He kept tight hold of the watch, almost as if he were afraid it would be lost again. After a while, Timcanpy wiggled his way out of Kanda's wool coat. Ever since that last fight, he almost never left the samurai's side. Lavi had once caught them looking through Tim's memories of the whitette. He'd join them and all three continued to watch, not saying a word. It was the only time Kanda showed emotion.

It had been enough that Lavi was glad the other man had withdrawn. The pain those dark eyes had held was enough for... well, he wasn't sure. But it'd been bad. It wasn't only pain either. Guilt and regret fought the pain for first place in his emotional range. What really scared him though, was the emptiness that he knew filled Kanda's heart. Lavi wouldn't wish what Kanda was feeling on anyone, not even the Earl. Well, maybe just a little seeing as he was the cause for what Kanda was feeling - or not feeling as it were at some points - in the first place.

Even though _he_ was gone, they still used the Ark. It wasn't something Lavi could get used to. It didn't feel right. Just because they could, didn't mean they should. But then again, it was how they'd managed to save the amount of people and animals that they had in the first place. It was quite an ironic twist that always put a bitter smile on his face. Instead of (the) Noah saving the species, they had caused it's destruction alongside the world's. The Black Order had been the ones to gather as many as they could in a few days. One would think with the Ark and having the amount of time that they had would allow them to get so many more people than they had.

It didn't turn out that way though. The church demanded entry before any others, followed by those who could pay for passage, then came the farmers and their herds. The middle-class and the poor were all bug wiped out by the storms. If not the storms then the quakes or maybe the drought. If they'd survived that then they were killed in the flood. And if by some miracle - or curse, depending on how you looked at it - then they became soldiers to fight against the Akuma.

Most survivors didn't last very long against them.

.

.

.

.

"It's still so strange to think that this was a city only five years ago." Lenalee whispered.

"Yeah, it's crazy." Lavi replied. They'd been walking for little over than a half an hour in Order to reach the gate that would lead them to the Order's new location. Around them stood the ruins of some nameless town that had suffered the worst drought imaginable thanks to the Earl. The cobblestone streets were broken and almost completely taken over by weeds once the flood waters had receded. From what had been determined, the waters had only begun to build up instead of having them come crashing down. The ruined and partially collapsed houses were a testament to that. It was also how Kanda managed to find the pocketwatch he'd given to Al... _him_ on that night. God, it hurt more to say or think of the whitette's name than it was to admit that them losing the war had brought about the end if the world.

"I wonder if they have any food left from dinner..." The emerald haired exorcist asked, rubbing her swollen stomach.

Lavi laughed. "Jeez, soon you'll be eating as much as Allen had!"

It slowly sunk in that he'd said _his_ name and they all froze. He swallowed hard, eyes making their way to Kanda. Said man's body was still, tense and his hands were in fists. Before long though, he relaxed again and continued walking back toward the waiting Gate.

Lavi sighed in relief at being able to live another day. He shivered in the cold wind that had picked up and looked up at the gray sky. Soft white speckles drifted down, invisible beyond a few feet from landing on his face, one or two landing in his eye. Blinking them away, he looked back down to notice that Kanda and Lenalee were already gone. He stumbled over a piece of rubble before running to catch up to them.

**I know I don't deserve it, but please review!**


End file.
